Little Miss Punk
by Gjpink
Summary: When working out in the gym Remy Brooks grabs the attention of not one but two WWE superstars. Zack Ryder's confidence is shattered when Wade Barrett beats him to it but when things start to go downhill will Zack be Remy's knight in shinging armour?


**This is just a cute lil' one shot i wrote for Cupid-Jayne (hope you like it!) If there are any pairings you'd like to see feel free to PM me and i'll try to get your one shot written and up as soon as possible! But for now enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hey, who's that?" Zack Ryder asked, nudging his buddy Alex Riley.

"Who's who?" Alex asked and Zack pointed to a girl running on the hotel gym's treadmill, she had blonde hair that was tied into a loose ponytail and bright blue eyes that were focussed. Alex sucked in a breath and not because of the girl's obvious beauty.

"Dude, she's off limits."

"Hey, I saw her first!" Zack practically whined and Alex slapped his arm.

"No you idiot, she's off limits 'cause she's Phil's daughter."

"So?" Zack asked.

"So Phil will kill you if you even breathe near her!" Alex said and Zack shrugged.

"C'mon like I'd screw her over, Phil's got nothin' to worry about with me." Zack said and Alex shrugged.

"Maybe, but you know how dad's can be with their little girls." Zack nodded.

"Well I'm gonna take the chance, Phil's not here so I'm going for it."

"Ok, good luck man." Alex said clapping his hand on Zack's shoulder before he headed for the treadmill. Zack opened his mouth to say hi when Wade Barrett appeared. Zack sighed and headed back over to Alex, his shoulders drooping.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before." Wade said to Remy, a small grin on his face after beating Ryder to it.

"That's 'cause we haven't." Remy said matter-of-factly and Wade's grin faltered for a second before reappearing.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, I'm Wade Barrett."

"You do realise who my father is right Wade?" Remy asked, her Australian accent blunt and un-amused.

"Well considering we haven't met before, no sweetheart." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"My name's Remy, Remy Brooks, daughter of Phil Brooks, whom I believe you know as CM Punk." Wade's jaw dropped and Remy smirked.

"Now I suggest you get lost before I get him to kick your ass." Wade chuckled evilly and shook his head.

"I'm not scared of your father sweetie, I'm just shocked he managed to produce decent looking offspring." Remy clenched her fists and slammed a fist down on the stop button.

"What did you just say?" she asked through gritted teeth as the treadmill slowly came to a halt. Wade smirked at her.

"Oh honey do you think I'm scared of you too?" he asked as she slowly got off the treadmill.

* * *

"Hey Zack I think this may be your moment to shine." Alex said, shoving his friend forward. Zack frowned at him and turned to see Remy, her fists clenched slowly getting off the treadmill.

"What do I do?" he asked and Alex sighed.

"What do you think you're supposed to do genius, teach that guy a lesson." Alex said, shoving his friend again this time with more force, making Zack trip over his own feet. Zack managed to stop himself from face planting the floor and tried again, walking purposely towards Barrett and Remy.

"I really think you should be scared of me Barrett." Remy said coldly as she stood opposite him. "I have a lot in common with my father." She said and Barrett chuckled.

"So you never shut up about yourself, how great you are, or how you're setting an example to the rest of the world."

"Watch it Barrett." Remy warned and he shook his head, opening his mouth to insult Punk more when Zack showed up.

"Hey, I think you should leave her alone." Zack said, sounding confident, he sent a quick grin to Remy before Barrett turned to face him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"And why would you think that?" Wade asked.

"Because I don't want you to ruin your reputation by having your ass kicked by a girl." Remy sent a grin Zack's way and his confidence soared, Wade folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Coming from the guy who allowed Team Johnny to win because he was distracted by a girl." He said and Zack's confidence faltered. "Wait didn't that same girl also kick you in the-"

"So?" Zack said, interrupting Wade, he didn't want to be embarrassed further. "Technically she didn't kick my ass and I'm pretty sure the daughter of Phil Brooks could kick your ass quite quickly." He said and Remy's smile grew.

"And in case you haven't realised I'm not interested so unless you want an ass whooping you have no purpose being here." Wade turned to stare at Remy, as if he'd only just realised she was still there.

"Fine, why would I be interested in you any way?" he said turning to leave and getting a mean right hook to the face from Zack. Wade stumbled slightly but managed to steady himself. "You think that was wise Ryder?" he spat and Zack shrugged.

"Probably not, but you got what you deserved." He said and Wade rolled his eyes.

"So cheesy." Wade said, shaking his head as he began to walk off. Zack watched him, slightly shocked that a full blown brawl hadn't started. He looked over his shoulder at Alex who gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Remy said, playing with a strand of her blonde hair, Zack smiled at her.

"It was nothin' really, just helping out a pretty girl." He said with a shrug and Remy smiled shyly at him.

"Didn't seem like nothing to me." She said and he smiled.

"So do I get to know your name or will I just know you as Phil's daughter?" he asked and she laughed.

"Remy." She said, holding out a hand which Zack gladly took, bringing it to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles, causing a spot of pink to grace her cheeks.

"Zack." He said, letting go of her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Zack."

"You too." He said. "So are you part of the roster now?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm debuting on Monday." She said and he nodded.

"Sweet." He said, trying not to sound too pleased but failing.

"I'm guessing that means I get to see more of you?" she asked.

"Yeah, and a lot less of Barrett, if you're lucky."

"Thank God, I wouldn't last ten seconds if I was on the same roster as him." She said and Zack chuckled.

"But it would be awesome to watch you knock him all the way back to England." She laughed.

"True, true." She said nodding, before looking over Zack's shoulder. "And that's my cue to leave." She said when Zack turned, catching sight of an un-amused CM Punk.

" Ok, cool." Zack said. "I'll see you on Monday?" he asked.

"Maybe." She said, biting her lip, she'd already planned on bumping into him but wasn't sure if her father would approve. He was over protective when it came to guys.

"Well see you." Zack said, watching the blonde walk over to her father, who wrapped her into a hug, sending a small glare his way.

"What was that about?" Punk asked, leading his daughter out of the gym.

"That English jerk Barrett tried hitting on me and Zack got him to leave."

"Zack Ryder scared Wade Barrett off?" Punk asked, raising his eyebrows and Remy nodded. "Impressive." Punk muttered under his breath, but Remy still heard, a smile working its way across her lips.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Jerry Lawler shrieked as Eve began to stomp on a grounded Kelly Kelly. "The match is over, she can't do this!"

Eve crouched down, viciously grabbing her former friend's hair when another blonde came running down the ramp. Eve released her grip on Kelly's hair and frowned as the new comer slid into the ring. The two women stood opposite each other, having an intense stare down until the new comer charged, tackling Eve to the ground and attacking her face.

"Who the hell is that, and what does she think she's doing?" Michael Cole blasted as Remy lifted Eve up and delivered the GTS to Eve. The crowd went wild and Remy helped a dazed Kelly Kelly up before gesturing for a mic.

Releasing Kelly Remy grabbed the microphone from the ringside staff and lifted it to her lips.

"Things need to change around here, and I'm gonna be the girl to make that happen. So if there are more Hoeskis in the back, watch out Remy Brooklyn is coming for you." she said before wrapping her arm around Kelly and leading her out of the ring and up the ramp.

"That was great, I can't wait to work with you properly." Kelly said once they were backstage and Remy smiled.

"Thanks!" She said and Kelly smiled at her.

"You're welcome." She said giving Remy a small hug before heading over to Alicia Fox.

"That was great baby!" Punk said, grabbing Remy into a bear hug. "I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks dad." She said as they pulled away.

"I'm kinda sad that they changed your name though." He said and Remy shrugged.

"Its no big deal, I'm sure people know I'm your daughter, I did use your signature after all." Punk smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Do you think Mom's proud of me?" she asked and Punk nodded.

"Oh absolutely, although she's probably still mad at me for convincing you join me." Remy smirked.

"I'm sure she'll get over it once I win the championship." She said and Punk chuckled.

"That's what I like to here." He said giving her a grin. "Now I'm gonna go find Santino so we can get ready for our match."

"Good luck daddy!" Remy said kissing his cheek before he left, she watched him go feeling pleased with herself. She was glad that the WWE Universe had accepted her and hoped the rest of her storyline would run smoothly.

"Hey," a familiar voice said behind her and she grinned when she saw Zack Ryder. "You were great out there." He said softly.

"Thanks," she said. "I really like this storyline, well except for them changing my name but its part of the business I guess." She said with a small shrug and Zack grinned at her.

"Yeah, at least you get to keep your first name though, some people have both their names changed." He said and she nodded. "So what else is to come in this amazing storyline of yours?" he asked and she smirked.

"Oh nothing much, I just get to hang out with this awesome guy." He grinned.

"Interesting. Who's the guy?"

"I don't know," she asked stepping closer to him. "All I know is he has a stupid catch phrase." She said and laughed when he gave her a hurt look. "But I owe him one for rescuing me from Wade Barrett the other day."

"Yeah?" he asked, closing the distance between them.

"Yeah." She whispered, reaching up and pressing her lips to his, he smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe I should pick fights with Barrett more often." Zack said when they pulled away and Remy laughed.

"No, never again." She said shaking her head. "I wasn't interested in him any way, you made sure of that."

"Huh?" Zack asked frowning and she smiled.

"I saw you checking me out and well I wanted you to talk to me, Mr British just got there first." She said with a small shrug. "I'm really glad you had the courage to try again."

"Yeah me too, otherwise I wouldn't have met a totally awesome girl." Remy smiled and Zack leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers again.


End file.
